


Bad Start

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-17
Updated: 2003-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex didn't want to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Start

**Author's Note:**

> For oxoniensis.

Lex didn't want to wake up. He fought it every step of the way for at least ten minutes, but the daylight crept into his consciousness anyway, little flickering red lights that burned through his eyelids to his retinas. He lay still and tried to hold on to the relaxation, but his brain and body were cruel and unusual biological entities, and the pleasant drifting sensation slowly faded away, leaving Lex all too aware that he was slumped on the couch and could not feel his legs.

He tried to move, and failed. "Ugh," he groaned, and flopped back against the leather. He put his fists over his eyes. "What hit me?"

"Mmmmmff," somebody said.

Lex jerked his head up. "Clark?"

"Mmmf," Clark mumbled.

Lex frowned and levered himself up on his elbows. Clark was lying on the couch, too, in a complicated tangle that left his torso draped over Lex's lower legs. His head rested on Lex's left thigh, and his red jacket lay on the floor. Lex wondered dimly how anybody in possession of a human skeleton could even contemplate sleeping in such a position.

There'd been pizza. He vaguely remembered pizza. And soda. And Star Wars. Or … half of it, at any rate. He'd been pretty exhausted last night.

Clark was drooling. Lex was disturbed, distressed and disgusted to realise it was the most charming thing he'd ever seen. He was astonished to feel his mouth pull back into a smile.

No. It couldn't be.

Lex groaned again, and let himself sag against the couch. He lifted his fingers to his lips. God. That was definitely a smile. He could feel his own teeth.

Well. This was interesting. He glanced at his watch and swore. He was late for a meeting in Metropolis. With his father. What a wonderful start to the day. "Clark. Wake up, Clark."

The body across his legs didn't move.

"Mmmfff," said Clark.

Lex snarled and kicked him carefully, or tried to – he really couldn't move his legs. "Clark! Get up!"

Clark responded by burying his head in Lex's crotch.

The arousal hit him like a hammer to the head, a fist to the belly, a real gut punch. Lex opened his mouth to protest and gasped instead, hysterically wondering if he'd ever gotten so hard so fast, if he'd ever been this turned on by anything, ever. Then Clark breathed, and it should have been impossible to feel so much warmth from one breath, but it wasn't, and Lex felt it, and he shivered despite the heat.

Clark didn't breathe like a regular person, Lex decided, watching Clark with wide eyes. Clark's sleeping breaths weren't small and conservative. Clark sighed in his sleep, great gusty exhalations that made Lex think of sex by the river. Clark's mouth was open and wet. Lex couldn't help but want to kiss him, hard and soft. He wanted to take Clark's breath inside him again.

His hand drifted down and touched Clark's hair, petting it with shaking fingers. Clark had gorgeous hair. It was so soft and smooth, silky like … like a cat, Lex decided, dazed when Clark shifted a little until his hand came to rest on Lex's hip, and nuzzled Lex's cock with his cheek. Lex moaned, and arched back against the couch, scratching the leather with his nails. This is torture, he thought wildly, all too conscious of the wet patch developing right next to Clark's nose.

If Clark woke up right now, he'd be able to smell –

"Clark," Lex managed to gasp. "You've got to wake up. Right now! Please!" He tugged on Clark's hair, struggling to make it hurt enough.

"Snnnfffghhl," said Clark, and woke up.

Slowly.

Lex told himself firmly that he would have preferred a sudden leap into action. Clark's painfully groggy blinking and that slow examination of their circumstances was not a turn on, not when Lex was hard and hot for Clark. The way Clark nervously licked his lips when he caught sight of the bulge in Lex's pants was not going to make Lex come.

It wasn't!

Lex gnawed furiously at his lower lip and tried not to think about how pretty Clark was when he blushed.

"Um," said Clark.

Lex stopped gnawing long enough to mutter, "Morning."

"Uh," said Clark, sitting up on his hands. "I should probably –" He waved a hand vaguely at the door.

Lex glared at the ceiling so he wouldn't have to look at the way Clark was just kind … looming there, on all fours, like maybe he wanted to kiss Lex as much as Lex wanted to kiss him. "Please."

"Um," said Clark. "Er. Okay. Right." He jumped to his feet. "Okay. I, uh. See you later?"

Not in this lifetime, Lex thought, and not for the wealth of a thousand Lionels.

"Sure," he mumbled.

"Okay." Clark nodded, and bounced from toe to toe. "Um. You look really good like that," he blurted, and then vanished from the room.

Lex groaned, put his hand on his cock, and came.


End file.
